


Remember, regret, return.

by sunwukonq



Category: RWBY
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Team SSSN, Uncontrollable emotions, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwukonq/pseuds/sunwukonq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sage regretted this. He always regretted doing this. No matter how much measures he took to prevent this it always happened. Someone saying something and him just loosing all control over his emotions. It was unexplainable. It left him constantly feeling like shit and he was sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember, regret, return.

Sage regretted this. He always regretted doing this. No matter how much measures he took to prevent this it always happened. Someone saying something and him just loosing all control over his emotions. It was unexplainable. It left him constantly feeling like shit and he was sick of it.

 This time however was not an isolated incident and did not involve a stress toy or inanimate object he could break. Sage and his team were at Beacon, for the Vytal Festival, and were hanging out with Team RWBY. Sage is usually calm and collected, and would often crack a few jokes with his peers too. But something was off today. And his team could sense it, but decided not to probe him too much for answers. Just a casual “What’s up?” or “How are you doing?” from Sun or Neptune. But Scarlet knew, and although it wasn’t the best of ideas he wanted as much information as possible. Scarlet cares for Sage’s well being, and vice versa, however they would often step their boundaries and get their feelings hurt in the process.  

 Sage never meant to do so and would never want to do so, people often thought he was wise and knew best. But those close to him knew he had bad impulse control, and his emotions often got the best of him. However this time it was bad and he couldn’t stand it anymore.

 Scarlet would often mutter to him under all the banter of their team mates and Team RWBY “Somethings up with you, I know it, can’t you just tell me?” and Sage would reply with a stern look towards them and then look away. Emitting a soft chuckle at the rapid fire jokes which could so obviously be seen as counterfeit by Scarlet, and maybe even his peers. If they were paying attention.

 But they’d surely be paying attention soon. Scarlet kept probing and Sage kept replying, sometimes with a look and sometimes with a grunt and sometimes with both. It kept going until he finally snapped. He quickly grabbed Scarlet by his bandana, and then enclosed his hand around their neck, aggressively pulling them closer. Staring deep into their emerald eyes with his golden ones, he spat out visciously “If you don’t stop asking what’s wrong, I will make you know what is wrong, and you won’t forget. I wil-”

 Sage was quickly cut off when Sun and Neptune quickly jumped to help Scarlet, while Team RWBY looked on in disarray and horror as Sage was choking Scarlet. Quickly letting go of Scarlet and letting Neptune hold them. Sage stood up and tried to mutter out an apology, but he couldn’t. Starring down in shock at Scarlet, Scarlet starring up in shock at Sage, rubbing his neck and coughing, Sage quickly ran. He didn’t know where he was going to go, or what he was going to do, but he was running.

 Finding himself in the Forever Fall forest, he sat down on the edge of a cliff. He didn’t plan to jump or fall. He just wanted to think, to remember, to regret, and to return. Sage didn’t know how long he was sitting there, ripping apart crimson colours leaves and blades of grass, but he was quickly knocked out of his guilt ridden trance at the sounds of leaves crunching beneath familiar footsteps. “Go away.” He shouted, not even turning around to comfirm who it was, even though it was obvious.

 The familiar figure consisting of pale hues and scarlet shades sat next to him, their bandana in their hands and violet bruises drowning their neck, where Sage had dug his fingers in. Not even realising he was crying, Sage sobbed out a pathetic “I’m so sorry” and held his head in his hands. However, Scarlet lifted their hand and lifted up his head, looking at him with a sweet smile and wiping his tears with their thumb. “You’re taking this almost too well..” he sighed.

 

“..I don’t hate you for doing this.” Scarlet started to explain “To be honest, I was being annoying..” 

“That isn’t the point!” Sage retaliated “I _hurt_  you! I _strangled_ you..” Scarlet tilted their head slightly “..and I cannot forgive myself for that....”

“It’s no lie that you did strangle me, but believe me, I know you didn’t mean to..” Scarlet said softly and quickly cut him off before he tried to speak again “You will be faulted for this, but nobody said that I can’t forgive you..” Sage nested the side of his face into Scarlet’s pale hand.

“How can you..I almost killed you..you were clawing at my hands trying to make me let go” Sage mumbled, his tears falling at a slower rate.

“Sage.” Scarlet affirmed “we’re partners. I’m not angry at you, well maybe little bit, but I can't stay mad at you forever.”

“Yeah but-” Sage tried to argue, but was quickly cut off again.

“I love you.” Scarlet proudly stated, moving their hand so they could make Sage look at them. 

“I love you too” Sage sighed, finally giving in.

The couple sat on the crimson grass for a moments, Sage picking blades of grass a little bit less aggressively than before, and Scarlet leaning in to kiss Sage.

Quickly losing track of the time once again, the two found themselves at peace for a little bit. They’d pick flowers, and make daisy chains. Placing the chains on top of each other's heads. Cracking jokes and emitting genuine laughter. They would occasionally kiss each other on the cheek, or on the lips, it didn’t matter. They were both happy.

Around a little over an hour, Sun and Neptune both caught up. “Scarlet! Sage! We’ve been looking for yo-” Sun stopped mid sentence

“They’re both here..together?” Neptune questioned. Sun shrugged. Both of the boys were stumped to see the two actually getting along after the fiasco that went down earlier in the afternoon. Putting on their bandana that easily covered their bruises, Scarlet got up, and offered a hand to Sage. He gladly took it and got up. The pair walked over to Sun and Neptune, hand in hand.

 Sun and Neptune, being too confused and a little bit scared ignored the fact they were getting along. “We, uh, should probably get going back to Beacon. Team RWBY’s worried about you guys..” Neptune stuttered, followed by a quick hum of agreement from Sun. They could ask questions later, all that mattered was that Scarlet and Sage alright.

  
Team SSSN quickly got going and left the Forever Fall forest, heading back to Beacon. Flower chains on heads and questions in minds.


End file.
